1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures and, more particularly, to a lure of novel shape which allows it to be pulled through the water at speeds in excess of 10 knots at fishing depth without uncontrolled roll. The shape allows the lure to follow a wave-like path through the water and oscillate within that path in a fish-exciting manner.
Man has used artificial lures since the dawn of time to attract fish. Over that period numerous variations of lures have been designed which attempt to approximate the natural motion of bait fish on which the fish might normally feed. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,061 to Wisniewski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,616 to Waddell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,378 to Adams, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,698 to Varaney.
It is known that larger faster fish prefer bait which can be pulled through the water at high speeds. Unfortunately, existing lures cannot be trolled at speeds in excess of 4 to 5 knots without popping to the surface or without the addition of weight which severely dampens their action. Furthermore, at higher speeds these lures follow erratic and uncontrolled paths which do not approximate bait fish. Indeed, the actions of existing lures, especially at speeds above 5 knots, serve to frighten rather than attract fish.